


Sin mirar atrás

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no tenía ninguna prueba, Juubei sabía que Kazuki se había ido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin mirar atrás

No habían pasado más de tres días.

Era perfectamente posible que Kazuki estuviese en algún rincón de la parte baja de fortaleza o que incluso estuviese intentado ascender una vez más, solo y armado de la más pura determinación, quizás originada por la partida del Emperador del Trueno.

Pero Juubei sabía que no era así, aun cuando no tenía ninguna prueba aparte de su intuición y el extraño vacío en su pecho que le decía que Kazuki se había ido.

Sin explicarle, sin despedirse, sin siquiera prometerle que volvería o darle la oportunidad de seguirlo y protegerlo en el nuevo lugar al que había decidido ir.

—Podrías ir tras él... —La voz de su hermana no lo sorprendió, tampoco lo hizo el que ella también parecía saberlo.

Juubei apenas miró de reojo a Sakura, aceptando su presencia mas no queriendo responder sus palabras.

Él mismo las había pensado una y otra vez desde la primera noche en la que Kazuki no había regresado, pero... pero Kazuki no había querido llevarlo consigo. Kazuki lo había dejado atrás, en medio de la nada y sin ningún propósito en su vida.

Tomando aire lentamente Juubei cerró sus puños, intentando apartar esos pensamientos.

Si Kazuki se había marchado sin siquiera una palabra, como si lo hubiese olvidado, él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

—Makubex... —intentó decir, pero su voz salió tan débil que tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes tratar de decirlo una vez más—: Makubex —repitió, esta vez con firmeza— está planeando algo. Y necesita ayuda, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron por un instante, pero luego de unos segundos aquella expresión de sorpresa —quizás producida por el hecho de que él supiese lo que ella había estado haciendo los últimos días o quizás por su pregunta misma— fue remplazada por una casi imperceptible sonrisa que no reflejaba ni una pizca de alegría.

—Sí.

Siendo así era obvio lo que haría ahora.

Juubei asintió en silencio, levantándose lentamente, dispuesto a seguir a su hermana hacia el lugar en el que Makubex había establecido su base.

Y aun cuando esa decisión no lo hacía sentirse menos perdido y seguramente no conseguiría borrar de su mente el nombre —y el rostro y la fragancia y su propio deseo de protegerlo— de quien lo había dejado, ya no pensaba dar vuelta atrás.


End file.
